To reduce overhead costs and/or costs to their customers, senders, such as retailers and business enterprises, may look for a shipping carrier that can deliver their packages in the shortest delivery timeframe and for the lowest cost. Web-based shipping systems, such as those provided by iShip, Inc., and locally-run shipping systems, such as the ConnectShip system offered by UPS, display various carriers that are available to ship a package (e.g., depending on the location of the sender and the recipient) and the delivery services (e.g., next day, second day, ground) provided by each carrier. In addition, the systems provide the estimated costs and the expected delivery date for each delivery service.
Another method of reducing shipping costs is to consolidate shipments. For example, FedEx and UPS offer customers the ability to consolidate shipments destined for European Union (EU) countries under one international air waybill, clear customs through one port of entry in one shipment, and be delivered to multiple recipients located in the EU countries. These solutions consolidate shipments based on the destination country of each shipment, but they do not take into consideration other shipping parameters for each shipment when consolidating the shipments.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for consolidating shipments.